DE 196 05 999 discloses a contact arrangement by means of which an electrical contact can be made with a flat antenna conductor structure on, for example, a window of the vehicle. Below a part of the vehicle body, a signal processing unit, for example, an antenna amplifier can be mounted by appropriate fastening means. The housing of this unit can have a support, usually an outrigger, at the end of which contacts are provided which are engageable with contact pads of an antenna conductor structure on a window. These contacts are connected, in turn, by conductors in or on the rigid support, with the signal processing unit. Utilizing this contact arrangement, an electrical connection can be made between the signal processor and the antenna conductor structure.
Utilizing the support, it is possible to connect the antenna conductor structure with the signal processing unit across a certain distance. Depending upon the nature of the vehicle body, the antenna amplifier and the antenna conductor structure, the contact arrangement may require significant tolerances range to insure that the contacts of the goal processor will meet the contact surfaces of the antenna conductor structure. It is also a drawback of this construction that the entire signal processing unit with the carrier and the contacts on the carrier must be completely replaced when they are damaged for example in the case of a crash of the vehicle. This need to replace the entire arrangement leads to significantly higher cost, especially since the signal processing unit, as a rule, is located between a portion of the body and the roof of the vehicle and thus may not be readily accessible.